


Rickyl "The Bachelor" AU

by Gilven



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Leedus, M/M, Photoshop, Rickyl, The Bachelor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilven/pseuds/Gilven
Summary: A poster to @amoleabovethelip ’s idea about Rickyl «The Bachelor» show AU, where Rick is the bachelor and Daryl is one of the contestants. Spoiler alert, Daryl wins OF COURSE!





	Rickyl "The Bachelor" AU




End file.
